$ D = \left[\begin{array}{rr}5 & 6 \\ 4 & 3 \\ 9 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 4 & 9 \\ 6 & 3 & 0\end{array}\right]$